1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device fabricated thereby.
2. Description of the Related Art
Higher integration of semiconductor memory devices is desirable to satisfy consumer demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices.